1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal receiving apparatus and a signal receiving method, and more particularly, to a signal receiving apparatus capable of calibrating direct current offset and an associated method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a wireless communication system, the broader dynamic range of signal which a receiver can cover, the better the performance the receiver is considered to have. However, due to inconsistency of DC (direct current) biases among various functional circuits, DC offset phenomenon often occurs in the wireless receiver system. This not only affects the informational integrity of the received signal, but DC offset phenomenon also constrains the dynamic range of signal the receiver can cover. Therefore, there exists an urgent need for implementing an efficient method for calibrating DC offset phenomenon in wireless receiver.